


Memories and stars (one shot)

by aurore2908



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Green Gables, Love, Memories, Sky - Freeform, Star - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurore2908/pseuds/aurore2908
Summary: The sun gives way to its friend the moon accompanied by its faithful companions the starsA young couple is lying on the grass waiting to see the constellationsBetween bickering and stars, love grows. It is infinite like the universe
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Memories and stars (one shot)

After a hot summer day comes the coolness of the night and its secrets.

A calm voice rose up: "Gilbert is coming fast" and in a swirl of red hair she ran away.

The poor young man had no choice but to run to try and catch her. He liked to feel the wind sweep through his hair and hear the laughter of his Anne. This class gave him a breath of fresh air. Fortunately, his beloved had small legs so he quickly reached his level.

  
He asked her how far she would go but all he got was a "catch me if you can". And so he sprinted.

  
He would never admit it to her but this kind of competition, always present between them, amused him a lot even with time, it was like spelling with Monsieur Philippe when he was only a young teenager. 

  
With nostalgia, he joined the fiery-haired woman who had stopped in a small clearing bathed in moonlight. 

Anne noticed that he was lost in thought but said nothing about it at the time. She lay down in the grass to look at the sky and was joined shortly afterwards by him. For several minutes none of them spoke, they were looking at the stars. 

"You're a very calm Gil for an astronomy enthusiast, you don't even try to show me constellations?"  
He took her hand as he spoke. He always did this when he was about to talk about a memory. 

"Do you remember how we met? He would eventually say.  
How could I forget, that memory was present in his memory as if it were yesterday. It was immersed in her memory and when it all began. Her arrival in Green Gables, her first days at school, her quarrels with Gilbert, ...

  
She turned to plunge her eyes into the depths of her own.

  
"How could I forget the meeting with my soul mate?"  
An electric current passed through the young man's body, after all his years, he couldn't believe his feelings were reciprocal.

  
He grabbed a lock of his red hair and twirled it around his finger. With a mischievous look he tugged slightly disappointed and then said "carrots". Having no slate on hand to hit him, Anne decided to go on a kissing strike when he wanted to kiss her right afterwards.

  
Gilbert was very surprised when he noticed that she didn't participate and that her lips remained sealed. 

  
"What's wrong?" was his only reaction. With a sulky pout, the girl with the fiery temperament went to bed and looked at the stars without saying anything. She tried to play her part as best she could because she didn't want him to notice that she was about to burst out laughing in front of his sheepish face.

Next to her, the boy with curly hair couldn't understand why she was sulking. He was thinking about how to make her laugh when a genius idea crossed his mind. Not once or twice did he put his plan into action. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and started tickling her. He knew she would not resist this gentle torture for long. In fact, a few seconds later her laughter filled the whole clearing with laughter. She begged him to stop because her ribs were starting to hurt from the laughter. 

Becoming more serious again, he asked her why she loved him, a simple boy with no family. He instantly regretted his question when he saw the fury in her eyes. She took his face in her soft little hands and said, "How can you still doubt my love for you? After all we have been through? I agree that I didn't love you in our early years, but I've already explained. I found you contemptuous and you thought you were more superior to me and I hated that. But now it's over, I can't see my life without you Gil, my love. "A little kiss on the tip of her nose and then she spoke again." I love your courage, your intelligence, look you are going to become a doctor and without anyone's help you are always there to support me even when I am horrible to you. You are always by my side I am lucky to have you and to be bathed. "Tears started to rise in her eyes as she spoke. He wiped them from her lips. He took her little body in his arms and they lay back to look at the sky.

He gently stroked her back to calm her down. He calmly said to her after several silent mittens "we are really two opposites, you are literally a sun, a ball of good humour with whom we are obliged to smile when we see you." He laughed slightly, which made Anne tremble as she lay down on her chest. "And I am the ever-present moon, whose presence is forgotten." 

Anne raised her head from the back of her neck to look at his face and said, "But Gil, if we were the same, life would be bland. Where would we find subjects to talk about while we squabble? Even our disagreements bring a little spice to our relationship," she added with a warm smile. "I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything in the world." She kissed every little freckle on his nose before lying down next to him.

Hand in hand, they silently watched the constellations, a habit they had a prize in their college year when Gilbert visited Anne in Queens. Who would have thought that the fiery-haired girl and the lonely boy would still be together after all his ordeals? In a few weeks their lives would change completely, Anne would have a class to teach for the first time in her life. Gilbert kept thinking that this might be a good time to apply. The cuthberts had already given their approval and he always kept his mother's ring in his pocket because he had found the perfect moment.

Anne's voice brought him out of his torpor, she tried to show him that she had found the Big Dipper. He burst out laughing because despite their evening doing this, she still hadn't understood where she was. "My Anne, she's not here, you have to look for that one", he showed her where she was and how she had been trained. They then searched for long minutes for other constellations when he knew that it was the fateful moment. It had to be done now before the end of August and what better way than a beautiful starry sky to ask him to become his wife.

He stood up in front of her stunned gaze and put one knee on the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was he really going to do this right here and now? He cleared his throat and said, "My Anne, I know it's not as romantic as you would have liked, but I have to tell you. I have loved you from the moment my eyes fell on you even though I didn't realize it was always you and it will always be you. Do you want to be Mrs. Blythe?" Emotion prevented her from expressing herself. He hastily added, "I've already asked Matthew and Marilla and they agree." He couldn't breathe, why couldn't she speak? Had he done something wrong? Was it too soon? Anne jumped into his arms, he didn't have time to prepare for them both to fall to the ground. She kissed him once, twice and between each kiss she repeated like a mantra "yes I do". He took her hand and put his mother's ring on her finger. She couldn't help but admire it, tears of happiness blurred her vision. She was going to become Mrs. Blythe, it was a dream come true for her.

Their eyes were no longer and detached from each other, they were hypnotised by the other. In a sweet and long awaited way, Gilbert leaned over to Anne and placed his lips against hers to begin a romantic dance that expressed all their feelings. Her lips are so soft and taste like honey because she drinks tea with them every night to protect her throat. In one movement, she places her hands along the nape of the neck and starts to play with a few curls. They parted breathlessly but filled with love for each other. In a whisper, they said to each other that I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's @blythesupremacy on Twitter :)  
> This has been in my drafts for a while and I have decided to share it with you.  
> Tell me your impressions, if you liked etc. It interests me ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading this !


End file.
